Talk:Bell
Ummmm, I think we shouldn't delete this page cause, yeah we don't have that much information but at least we have pictures. And when we do have information this page will be ready to be edited. Sdrac44 (talk) 18:57, December 24, 2013 (UTC)Sdrac44 If that's even going to be considered, the grammar and spelling needs an extreme overhaul, because right now, as with all these other ones that keep popping up, the quality of the page is diarrhea sauce. I have a feeling though, that these pages will only last a couple hours before being deleted. Zorakirby (talk) 15:45, January 2, 2014 (UTC) :I second this. These pages need to wait. We know next to nothing about them. --Giokutalkuser 18:30, January 2, 2014 (UTC) :Hey, I worked hard on these four new ability pages... My grammer can't be that bad, right? They've lasted more than few hours so I think I did well enough, heh. Kirpow (talk) 01:24, January 15, 2014 (UTC) ::Don't worry, that discussion was from a previous incarnation of the page; now that the game is out in Japan it's perfectly fine. It's just that we didn't originally have any information on the new copy abilities. --Giokutalkuser 01:28, January 15, 2014 (UTC) :::@Kirpow: "Well enough"? Don't create an article if you're not willing to go all the way. Your articles are extremely incomplete, meaning that others will have to step in and do the rest of the work themselves. Making a 40%-complete page does not warrant applause. The proper work ethic for article creation is this: Do it so well the first time that no one needs to change it. Anything less just mounts your work on others. NerdyBoutKirby Has a PhD in adorableness. 02:04, January 15, 2014 (UTC) :::: Ugh. Now I feel terrible. I guess I'll just stay out of this stuff now, and just go back to what I was doing earlier... :( --Giokutalkuser 02:21, January 15, 2014 (UTC) :::::Sorry I hurt your feelings, Gioku. There's plenty of stuff that needs doing. You could create the Enemies in Kirby: Triple Deluxe category and start filling it out if you want. =) NerdyBoutKirby Has a PhD in adorableness. 02:37, January 15, 2014 (UTC) ::::::OK, I'm willing to do that. :) --Giokutalkuser 02:38, January 15, 2014 (UTC) ::::::: Um, no offense, but when I added to the new abilites, Sectonia, and Daranza, I did all I could. I'm not saying I did all the work and I wasn't trying to be cocky, but I did a lot. You, Meta Kirby, and Gioku, among others, help a lot, I know that, but I feel like I help put all the info that's available at all into those six pages. Also, I haven't created any articles, I added a bunch to the articles that literally had like one sentence. By "well enough", I meant I helped in making the page as good as it can be with the limited information we have. You can check the history. Kirpow (talk) 02:33, January 15, 2014 (UTC) Making pages with limited information is already a handicap against you. I'm not saying that you have control over that problem, because nobody does. Essentially, had anyone come and done what you did, there would still be problems. There isn't anything in anyone's power that can get us new information, as of now. It's not your fault, I hope you realize this. Meta Kirby52 [[User_talk:Meta Kirby52|It's all mine!]] 02:46, January 15, 2014 (UTC) : That's true. I wasn't trying to lash out at anyone; I mean well with everything I say or do, like anybody, but the way NerdyBoutKirby said what he said... the vibe it gave me, or the tone it seemed to be said in, was very accusing and basically said to me "you don't do any work that's worth while, so don't bother at all". It's like, I create an article that's "40%-complete", when only 50% of the information is available. Kirpow (talk) 02:52, January 15, 2014 (UTC) ::I Suppose that the tone of NerdyBoutKirby's comment was a little rash, but what he meant was that, since we want this to be a quality wiki, no pages should be made without at least 70% of the information already there. Also that you don't want to make people do work that you should be doing. Paul2 (talk) 16:38, January 15, 2014 (UTC) THIS IS A STUB?!? On most wikis this would be considered a well elaborated article, esspecially since this is a new ability, and thus there's not much information about it yet. Why is it marked as a stub? Considering the limited information about this ability currently, this is a great article! It's only appeared in one game so far, so I hardly think this should even be considered a stub! A stub would be, like, 3 paragraphs or less. PyroGothNerd (talk) 21:24, May 31, 2014 (UTC) :I'll go correct that. The page still needs work, though. NerdyBoutKirby You rang, dude? 22:48, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Thank You! PyroGothNerd (talk) 14:23, June 2, 2014 (UTC)